Fujico Aka
Fujico Aka is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in the game «Sword Art Online», where she was known as «Fuji». She was a merciless Player Killer who ends up killing and despising those in her way. Appearance Sword Art Online She has silver hair that drapes down to her ankles. Sometimes it's tied up into pigtails or a ponytail,and she has a long fridge that goes down over her eyes, with a red hot gaze that most people fear. She is also quite small, and her skin is noticeably pale because she barely goes outside. She wears a blood red cape. Under her cape is light red armor with blood red flames, and she hates wearing revealing clothing, so she wears a red shirt under her armor. She also wears a dark, red skirt under her armor that goes down to the top of her knees. She has red lace around her arms and hands, while her legs and feet are covered in bandages, not because they are injured, simply because she liked the way it looked. She always wears a home-made cat tail and ears to add to her look, while the tail is there to help with balance, where as the ears are just there because she liked them. She has chestnut colored eyes, and whiskers painted onto her face. Real Life She has light brown hair that has dark red die at the ends, and goes down to her knees. As she rarely goes outside, she is very pale, and this is why she has such long hair. She has icy blue eyes and a long fringe that covers them, she wears thick brown glasses, and she almost always wears headphones that have cat ears attached. She also wears a red, white and black checkered shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. Personality She is a cold and blunt girl towards those who she has come across. Frankly, she can't be saddened. It's not that she is emotionless, it's just the fact that she doesn't care. But, she has a short temper, so if you insult her she will most likely flip out and get out of control. Most people who make their first impressions take her as a shy individual, for she is usually quiet. However, she actually isn't afraid to speak up when the time comes for it. She despises those who get in the way of her goals, and is merciless and very hasty when it comes to making a decision. She is also stubborn and sagacious. Some people admire her, while others fear her, and some even hate her. Trivia *I got the name Fujico off a ghiblie movie a watched. *My friend calls me Fuji and I thought it was similar to Fujico. *She ends up hating and killing people, but 'she has to keep going.' "There HAS to be a bad guy, right?" *Page formating done by Vinny. Gallery >GT's mighty fine work! Category:Fuzzy Pop Category:Character Category:Female Category:SAO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Player Killer